Computer drive cages are oftentimes used to integrate one or more computer drives with the chassis of a computer housing (e.g., commonly referred to as a computer case, enclosure, tower, cabinet, or the like). These computer drive cages generally include a pair of side panels, and oftentimes a top panel and bottom panel. The side panels include some kind of structure for slidably receiving and supporting one or more computer drives. A separate contact spring assembly may be attached (e.g., via screws) to at least one of the side panels. When a computer drive is installed in the computer drive cage, this contact spring assembly exerts a force on the computer drive that biases the computer drive at least generally toward the opposite side panel.